


Baby Blues

by lecygne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecygne/pseuds/lecygne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel want a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

Castiel stared at the soft brown bear he had purchased from the department store. He specifically picked out the softest and simplest one, just a warm cuddly bear.  It was propped against a large blue stuffed triceratops that Dean had picked and both sat in the corner of a small white crib; assembled so long ago it was starting to show a thin layer of dust. A mobile hung above it, colorful owls and stars that remained still and quiet.

He slumped against the doorframe, scanning the bedroom that Sam had helped them paint a soft minty green. Castiel read a book that said it was soothing, Dean liked the simplicity of it, and Sam told them they did a good job picking a gender neutral color. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s comment, but would later admit that he was pleased by Sam’s approval.  The furniture was all a matching white, and it made the room feel clean and bright. A dresser sat opposite of the crib, it’s drawer’s still empty, and a changing table sat adjacent to it.

Castiel distantly recognized the sound of the front door slamming shut and the heavy footsteps across the wooden flooring. He felt the air move behind him and a familiar scent of teak wood and leather wafted into his senses.

“Cas?”

His only acknowledgement was to hold up a piece of paper, the blue letter head of “Douglas County Social Services” printed starkly at the top. Dean hesitated a moment before taking it gently, frowning deeply as he skimmed the page. His jaw tensed as he tightened his hands into fists, crumpling the letter and tossing it aside.

“Bullshit.”

Deans grumbling angry stature sagged when Castiel turned around, his eyes rimmed red and streaks already beginning to dry on his face. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s suddenly small frame, pulling him tight against his chest and resting his chin against the soft, messy hair.

“It’s not fair, Dean.”

“I know it’s not, honey.”

Dean rubbed gentle circles into Castiel’s back as his body was wracked with a fresh sob. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath, his anger burning away with nothing left to replace it, just a small hole in his heart that still felt empty.

“Why are we ‘unfit’? Why are we not good enough?”

Dean says nothing, because he honestly doesn’t know. His gut churns as the anger begins to bubble up inside of him. He clenches his jaw and presses his nose into Cas’ hair, breathing deeply.

“I don’t know.”

Dean closed his eyes, holding tightly onto his sobbing husband as he willed himself to keep his composure. He straightened up, pulled the door closed behind him and steeled himself. Winchester’s don’t give up, and they sure as hell don’t stop until they get what they want. Winchester’s do not give up on family.

“We’ll just keep trying.”


End file.
